VanossGaming
VanossGaming (Evan Fong) is a popular YouTuber known for his exceptional editing skills and ironic humor. His works include "funny moments" compilations of Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, the Call of Duty series, and numerous other games. His videos mostly feature multiplayer sessions with his friends. Vanoss is currently the 27th most-subscribed and 105th most-viewed channel on YouTube, with a little over 400 videos uploaded thus far. As one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube, Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. * He currently has about 16.3 million subscribers, making him the 27th most-subscribed channel, and has over four billion views, making him the 105th most-viewed channel. *He currently has a little over 400 videos of gaming content. *He makes $44.7k - $447.3k monthly and $536.8k - $5.4M yearly (estimated). *At one point, Vanoss gained more subscribers daily than the most-subscribed YouTuber of all time, PewDiePie. * Vanoss was nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards of 2014. *His birthday is on May 31, 1992, which currently makes him 23 years old. *He was interested in YouTube during 2007 and was inspired by people like whiteboy7thst and SeaNanners. It wasn't until late 2011 when he started making his own videos. *His early days of Youtube in late 2011 consisted of difficulties and busy schedules. At the time, Vanoss was still attending high school, and he remained unemployed due to hockey. *He claimed that it took him a considerable amount of time to accustom to Sony Vegas -- the editing software he uses -- and has had "training". *He likes rap, rock, heavy rock, electronic music, and several other music genres. He also has a habit of alternating between his favourites. *He plays the guitar and has learned all the Metallica songs by heart. *He currently lives in Los Angeles, USA. He was born and raised in Ontario, Canada, and has visited the Caribbean. *Vanoss is Asian/Canadian. He is half-Korean (mother), half-Chinese (father), and born in Canada. *He speaks English the most over any other language, and his ability to speak some French is implied in one of his videos. *He has played hockey since the age of six and has played competitively against many teams in Canada. *His favorite hockey team is the Pittsburgh Penguins. *He claims he eats pasta more than rice, which contests the Asian stereotype of "Asians eat, poo, sleep, and breathe rice. Amen." *Vanoss claims he is bad at mathematics, but he doesn't find it terrible. He just doesn't like it'' as much as he'd like. *His favorite movies are ''Stepbrothers, Expendables, and Good Burger. *His favorite TV shows are Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter, The Office, and Breaking Bad. *CoD4 is his favorite game. *He played with and against Jeff Skinner and Tyler Seguin from the NHL. *He tried marijuana in college but stopped after making hamburgers. *He studied economics at university and is interested in entrepreneurship. He admits he doesn't know what he'll be in the future, but confirms that it will involve business. *His name, Vanoss, is a reference to a BMW engine (noss) and was originally carried over from an account that his father made: vanoss62. Vanoss often used his father's account in his younger days, so when it was time to choose a name for his Youtube channel, he stuck with "Vanoss" and ended up with "VanossGaming". *Vanoss said that his greatest accomplishment was when he won a hockey skills competition at the age of ten. *The first Youtuber he met and collaborated with was Moo Snuckel. *As a child, he wasn't fully introduced to video games because of hockey. However, the first games he played and recalls playing are Freddy the Fish, Pajama Sam, Crash Bandicoot, and Duke Nukem 3D. *His real name is Evan Fong. *His birth sign is the Gemini. *He is said to be 5'11.25" (181 cm) tall and weighs 175 lbs (79 kg). *During his hockey career, he played in the Ontario Junior Hockey League. * He has also played on four hockey teams (from recent to oldest): Aurora Tigers, Dixie BeeHives, Vaughan Vipers, and Villanova Knights. Vanoss has an approximately 400 videos consisting of Black Ops II, Grand Theft Auto V, or other Call of Duty gaming content. He also has 20 playlists, mostly consisting of CoD Funny Moments or mini-series of CoD. The rest are either GMod, GTA V, Skate 3, Dead Rising 3, Minecraft, or remix songs. Early Videos Vanoss' earliest known video is a Black Ops funny moment session, which is shown here on the right. It was uploaded on Oct. 27, 2011, and has a rating of 98%. The video was probably not his very first video, as it's well-edited and has an intro. His older videos have been deleted for unknown reasons. As of April 2014, his Black Ops video currently has nearly 150k views and over 1k comments. His other videos after Black Ops are remixes and MW3 funny moments. Around this time, he removed his use of intros and began to use the rainbow thumbnail we know today. These videos have also had very good ratings and views, but the quality is amateurish compared to his current content. If you want to see these videos, you can go on Vanoss' channel and check the 'Videos' section. Black Ops II After a bunch of uploads of MW3 and remixes, Black Ops II was released. The first BOII video consisted of a game intro and a variety of funny moments. As of April 2014, the video currently has 1.5 million views and a 96% rating, along with over 2k comments. Vanoss then started a series of funny moments and remixes of Black Ops II with a total of over 80 videos. This caused his channel to grow at an immense rate for a period of time. His sudden accumulation of subscribers went from 200k and quickly rose to 2 million. Thereon, subscriber count rate gradually trickled down. To celebrate this unexpected milestone, Vanoss uploaded his Best Moments video, as shown below. Grand Theft Auto V His most popular series, with over a total of 85 videos, is Grand Theft Auto V. After he finished Black Ops II, he started his first GTA V funny moments video. It received critical acclaim with very high ratings and positive comments. This series also drastically increased Vanoss' popularity by increasing his subscriber/view count to levels beyond the popular Youtubers of Smosh and HolaSoyGerman. (He ended Black Ops II with 2 million subs on October 31st.) From then to January 2015, he gained over one million subscribers. The status of the series is inactive as of March 2016. Garry's Mod A series he started in which he combined with Black Ops II and GTA V. He makes videos of Sandbox, Hide and Seek, Prophunt and Scary Maps with his friends, but have been less acknowledged than GTA V. Over time, the series gained a lot of attention that allowed it to rival against GTA V, since Vanoss began to run out of skits to do and glitches to mess with. This series is on a sporadic status as of March 2016. Skate 3 It includes funny moments and an exploration of the game. It has received very positive reactions from viewers. However, this series is no longer ongoing. Dead Rising 3 A series Vanoss and Delirious started together. There are 8 videos of it including funny moments and exploration of the game. Received positive ratings, but the series is now finished. 'H2ODelirious' An avid collaborator, Delirious is widely-known as "the guy with the weird laugh". His physical appearance is unknown, as he prefers to keep his identity a secret, so fans often speculate whether or not his GTAV character is loosely based off of himself. He's also a famous gaming YouTuber with over six billion subscribers. His real name is Jonathan, as stated in his Q&A's. Channel of H2ODelirious 'DaithiDeNogla' Known as the spud (potato)-loving Irishman who rages with his left testicle. His name, "Daithi", is Gaelic for "David". In-game, he is known as "PaperBag Man" or "The Ketchup Pig". He is another famous YouTuber with over four million subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs, Q&A's, and gaming content. Channel of DaithiDeNogla 'Lui Calibre' The "squeaker" of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes multiple appearances in his videos. He's also a successful YouTuber with over 2 million subscribers with videos including tons of vlogs and gaming content. Channel of Lui Calibre 'I AM WILDCAT' The primary jokester of the group. He's a friend of Vanoss who makes many appearances in his videos, with him making the main funny moments. Successful YouTuber with over 2 million with many videos of gaming and vlogging. Channel of I AM WILDCAT 'BasicallyIDoWrk' Real name is Marcel. The master character of the group. A long time friend of Vanoss who was met from H2O Delirious, and making many appearances in his videos. Successful YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers, with his videos including gaming and vlogging. Channel of BasicallyIDoWrk 'Mini Ladd' A funny YouTuber named Craig, who exceeds the editing skills of many other YouTubers. He's a great friend of Vanoss and a successful YouTuber with nearly 3 million subscribers. Channel of MiniLadd 'Moo Snuckel' Moo Snuckel's real name is Brock and is currently 31 years old. He is the bubbly pun-master who occasionally cracks a dark joke or two. His laugh is well-received by fans, and he is seen as "a big, cuddly teddy bear" by most female fans. A long time friend of Vanoss, Brock was the first person he collaborated with. A great YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers, his content includes videos with short clips after his outros (which nods to Marvel movies and their tactics to keep you in the theater). Channel of Moo Snuckel 'Terroriser' The auto-tuner of the group and the Arnold Schwarzenegger/Adolf Hitler hybrid. He's a longtime friend of Vanoss, who met him when Vanoss saw his auto-tuning videos. Successful YouTuber of over 400k including videos of auto-tuning and gaming content. Channel of TGT [[Fourzer0seven|F'ourzer0seven']] The guy with the awesome laugh and reactions. He's a friend of Vanoss, who met him through Delirious. Successful, but not nearly as active as other YouTubers. He has over 300k subscribers with gaming videos. Channel of fourzer0seven Who has the weirdest laugh? BasicallyIDoWrk Mini Ladd H2ODelirious Daithi De Nogla Moo Snuckel VanossGaming Lui Calibre Sp00nerism I AM WILDCAT fourzer0seven Terroriser CaRtOoNz Mr Sark SeaNanners BigJigglyPanda Racingcatz Who is the funniest? Mini Ladd Racingcatz VanossGaming Moo Snuckel Daithi De Nogla Lui Calibre BasicallyIDoWrk Mr Sark fourzer0seven BigJigglyPanda Sp00nerism I AM WILDCAT CaRtOoNz Terroriser SeaNanners H2ODelirious SilentDroidd Link to Brown Streak Man video "Lui, your arm is going right through my sphincter..." '' ''-' In GTA V Banana Bus Funny Moments video''' ''"If it wasn't for that man with the shotgun.." '' ''- In GMod TORNADO edition. "It was supposed to rain today. Don't make that as your superpower." '' ''"My truck just took a shit, and that's what came out." '' ''"TRUCK ORGY! TRUCK ORGY!" '' ''"Why's it a little bit red, Delirious? Let me take a look...seconds later...you have aids." '' ''"Slow and steady, slow and steady." "That is not slow and steady!" "Delirious, do you see that white patch on my left ear? That's you."﻿﻿ "You don't have the skills, nor the balls!"﻿﻿ What do you call a magic owl? HOO-DINI!" Kij.jpg|VanossGaming Face Reveal. logo.jpg|Logo of VanossGaming bananabus.jpg|Banana bus. Houdini.jpeg Heroes and Villains of Los Santos.jpg 135FFC15E81F4C28A80B43ECF7C6993EEF8A19E3.jpeg The Crew.jpg Hoonoss.jpg Category:The Crew Category:YouTubers Category:Videos Category:VanossGaming Category:YouTubers by number of subscribers